


twilight

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [12]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: the moon of my life, my sun, and all of my stars





	twilight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first slice of life so please be kind to me uwu i hope you enjoy
> 
> also i proofread this at 6am so sorry once advance for any mistakes lmao

The apartment door opens at the earliest stages of twilight, the worn wood creaking against the door hinges just enough to resound through the quiet space. A figure creeps into the apartment, facial features contorting when that one specific spot of the floor groans under their foot, the click of the lock sliding into place behind them as they deftly avoid the disgruntled floorboard to move further inside. Pale blue hair shimmers under the twinkle of the stars, the sky void of both the sun and the moon yet still emitting a weak light through the windows.

 

‘Light pollution,’ Dahyun scoffs to herself as her shoes are stuffed into the closet beside the door, not bothering to shut the bifold doors. Her focus is on more important things, like the door across the living room cracked just slightly, an invitation and a welcome all at once. A bloom of warmth fills her cool chest, a smile unable to contain itself as it spreads across her cheeks, her focus honing in on making it through that single door.

 

It doesn’t matter how often the sight graces her, Jihyo and Chaeyoung tangled in her and the blonde’s sheets (though with how often the former is here, they might as well be Jihyo’s as well), she’ll always love being greeted by it after a long night. Winter has always been a more demanding season for her, but every second is worth seeing the two of them when she comes home.

 

Her chest feels both light as a feather yet like a sinking stone as she slips into bed with the two, her arm wrapping gently around Jihyo’s shoulders to hold her from behind. Her eyes fall shut, a harsh breath of content pushing through her nose against Jihyo’s hair, inhaling the scent of a thousand galaxies and the freshness of an ocean breeze as her lungs fill with air once more. Her hand finds Chaeyoung’s on the other side of Jihyo, skin tingling when warm fingers slip between her cold ones and squeeze gently, a sign that the blonde is awake.

 

“What time is it?” Chaeyoung asks, voice faltering in spurts as it scratches along her throat in an effort to stay quiet. Jihyo stirs slightly between them, all movements halted until the short haired girl sighs against the pillow and stills herself. Dahyun uses her free hand to move a few strands of hair from Jihyo’s face, allows herself a moment to appreciate her beauty in between the time of the moon and the sun.

 

“Around 6:20,” Dahyun answers, eyes still trained on the soft furrow of Jihyo’s brow. ‘She must be dreaming,’ she thinks, running her thumb gently across the crease of her brow, the ghost of a smile teasing her lips as Jihyo’s face relaxes immediately under the touch. “She’s been more restless in her sleep lately.”

 

“She worries too much about you,” Chaeyoung’s gentle tease is accompanied by an amused and terribly suppressed grin. Dahyun tries to flick her in the forehead, but Chaeyoung’s hand joined with her own makes the rebuttal quite impossible. She’s always been the physically stronger one of the two of them, which Dahyun has never had any complaints about until they’re physically bickering with one another.

 

“Do you think we should tell her soon?” The words fall from the blue haired girl’s lips quite unceremoniously, the silence straining between the two conscious girls in a way that hasn’t been necessary in years. Relief comes swiftly, however, in the form of a thumb gently caressing Dahyun’s knuckles, in the fingers that trace along Jihyo’s jawline.

 

“She’s one of the smartest people I’ve ever had the pleasure of waking up for.” There’s a conviction in Chaeyoung’s voice like none other, the raw passion of the fiery sun bleeding into her words as she stares at Jihyo like she’s everything to her. And she is, to the both of them. The girl made of supernovas who they say hangs the stars in the sky herself. Of course Jihyo is much too humble for such a compliment, always denies them with a blush and a swat at the shoulder, but that would never stop their flattery. “She’ll figure it out eventually.”

 

Dahyun nods, curses her body as a yawn slowly spreads from her chest and presses itself out of her mouth, eyes watering in the process. Chaeyoung’s smile is soft as she shakes her head, untangles their fingers to run her own through Dahyun’s moonlight locks. “Rest. We’ll have time to spend together in the evening.”

 

And she can’t truly deny the girl when her body melts into her touch, allows herself to be led to rest her head on the pillow. Chaeyoung tangles their fingers together once more and lays down on the other side of Jihyo, if only for another hour or so. Light is already beginning to creep its way along the horizon, and Dahyun knows she will wake up empty handed, but the thought of the sunshine bathing her in warmth comforts her enough for darkness to creep at the edges of her consciousness until sleep takes her.

 

-

 

There’s a difficulty in attempting to date someone new while working nights, Dahyun knows this much to be true. Even more so when having to inform said someone that her girlfriend has also taken a liking to her. There’s a certain level of anxiety to it, trying to date someone while dating someone else. It isn’t that Dahyun was ever worried about not liking Jihyo or falling out of love with Chaeyoung, it was that she was worried the thought might ever cross their mind.

 

Chaeyoung proved the easiest to quell her worries with. The two have been together for as long as they could remember, and it had taken a lot of strength and patience to make such an impossible relationship work. Chaeyoung knew how hard Dahyun would always fight for her, to make time for her, so the blonde had never even considered that Dahyun’s heart would falter.

 

But Jihyo, she was something new, something scary, something that made the naturally cold girl shiver with fear, the feeling raking its icy nails down the length of her spine on even the warmest of days. Even with Chaeyoung’s hand clasped in her own, her natural warmth soothing the cold that always graced her limbs, it took a courage beyond all she knew to explain to Jihyo their situation.

 

She was sure the girl was going to stand and leave them where they sat at that quiet coffee shop, that she would be aghast and uncomfortable at the thought of dating two girls who were already dating one another. Almost convinced herself that the only reason Jihyo didn’t leave was because of the dark rain clouds crying their heavy tears upon the streets of Seoul.

 

But that’s the beauty of Jihyo; she has always been filled with unexpected wonders. The sunshine that beams in her smile and the starlight that twinkles in her eyes making her a sight to behold even on the gloomiest of days. She had merely giggled when they had asked the question, immediately following the heavenly sound with questions on how dating them would work. Left no stone unturned, wanted to make sure that she knew everything she would be getting into should she say yes.

 

She had said yes anyways, left the little café with the other two girls and placed a kiss that burned like the lick of a flame on Dahyun’s cheek and a kiss that soothed like a cool summer breeze on Chaeyoung’s. The promise to meet again soon was made, should the two want a proper kiss from the girl made of galaxies and the brightest of stars.

 

And if the moon had mysteriously disappeared for a few too many nights from the sky that month, if the sun had left the days filled with a few too many clouds, that was certainly none of their business.

 

-

 

Nights off are few and far between. Dahyun has made sure that Jihyo was well aware of that fact when they all began dating. She never wanted Jihyo to be disappointed that she would more likely spend more time with Chaeyoung than she would her, and the desire to be upfront with the short haired girl also provided her with an out. If she didn’t want to commit to a relationship with a girl who was never around, she didn’t have to.

 

(It proved more challenging to answer Jihyo when she had asked what she does for a living, challenging to find a more reasonable answer to quell the human mind. Scrambled for words with her mouth babbling like a fish out of water until Chaeyoung swooped in to save her, explaining that she works the night shift at a power company. Jihyo smiled gently as a laugh fell from her lips like a leaf would fall from a tree; soft and delicate, carried through the air by its own weightlessness.

 

She had never denied Dahyun, merely slipped her hand beneath Dahyun’s on the table and squeezed softly. “How often do you get a day off?” She had asked, no underlying motive to see whether or not it would be worth it to try with the pale blue haired girl, only an untainted curiosity. Dahyun had merely shrugged, replied to the girl with, “Once in a new moon.”

 

“Isn’t the phrase ‘once in a blue moon’?” The girl’s question was innocent, and Dahyun would have allowed herself to be corrected had it just been her and Jihyo. But she had caught Chaeyoung’s eyes in her peripheral vision, the amusement wrinkling at the corners of her eyes and the smile straining to break free on her lips. And at that point she couldn’t help herself, couldn’t help the laugh that burst forth from her lips, a jubilant sound that only crescendoed when Chaeyoung’s boisterous laughter reached her own ears as well.

 

Jihyo had asked what was so funny. They told her it was a stupid inside joke.)

 

When Chaeyoung makes her way home after the sun has dipped below the horizon, leaving beautiful hues of purples, reds, and golds in its wake, Dahyun greets her with open arms. Chaeyoung drops her small backpack at the door, barely slipping her shoes off of her feet before finding reprieve in Dahyun’s refreshingly cool embrace. The blue haired girl exhales contentedly into the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck, fingers making their way through luminescent golden locks.

 

“You did well today,” Dahyun says into her hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of her head as she always does when Chaeyoung makes her way back to her, to their apartment and their escape in one another. She can feel the other girl smile against her shoulder, how she adjusts her head to press plush lips to the skin of her neck. Her lingering lips are like fire against Dahyun’s cool skin, and she feels herself shudder at the sensation.

 

They stay there for more time than usual, a gentle sway as they hold one another in the doorway of the apartment. On a normal day they would have moved into the kitchen by now, using the small amount of time they have to make dinner together. Dahyun would pull out the cutting boards, wordlessly assigning herself the vegetable slicer while Chaeyoung prepares the meat. They work as a well oiled machine, having been doing this together for years, and spend the time filling the air with mindless conversation about everything and nothing. They would speak about Jihyo too, the stars she had pulled from the sky sparkling in their eyes as they did until she herself would arrive with dessert and a shimmering smile plastered on her face.

 

But today they soak in as much of one another as they can, knowing that they have all night to cook, to lay beside one another, to do things with one another that others would take for granted. Chaeyoung had started humming during some point of their hug, gracing Dahyun’s ears with a sound she hasn’t been blessed with since her last day off. Her eyes flutter shut as she listens, lungs filling with the scent of freshly picked strawberries and the morning dew that glimmers upon the flora in the earliest moments of dawn. Moments after she joins in, their voices contrasting yet blending in such a beautiful way, like the twilight just after the setting sun.

 

The sound of a key sliding into their old locks fills their ears yet does nothing to break their moment, the sound of the door creaking open and then close before arms wrap around them. The scent of a thousand galaxies and the fresh breeze of the ocean blends with strawberries and sunrise, and Dahyun has never felt a more fulfilling sense of completeness than in this moment.

 

“Dahyun’s day off?” Jihyo asks gently, earning a nod from Chaeyoung, blonde hair rubbing against Dahyun’s neck and Jihyo’s collarbone. Jihyo chuckles warmly, lips pressing stardust to both of their foreheads and her body melding into their embrace. Dahyun slips her arm out from between their bodies to wrap behind Jihyo, nails raking softly against the skin of her shoulders to feel how Jihyo sighs between them, happy to be nowhere but beside them in that moment.

 

After being guided to the couch, the three girls tangled themselves together on the worn down piece of furniture, Dahyun pressed into the middle because despite never admitting it to spare her, Chaeyoung and Jihyo have missed her presence beside them. Have missed her cool touch and her refreshing kisses and her lame jokes more than they would care to admit. So she allows them to coddle her, to squish her cheeks and trace fingers along her skin and breathe her in, to absorb as much of her as they can until the next time they can share a moment like this.

 

“Hey look, there’s a new moon tonight,” Jihyo points out as the night drones on, looking outside through the hazy sliding door beside them and pointing at the sky, a black sea filled with stars but no glimmering moon. Chaeyoung snorts slightly, burying herself further into Dahyun’s side and curling her arms tighter around Dahyun’s right arm, which she had claimed as her own hours ago.

 

“What a coincidence,” Dahyun giggles, plays with Jihyo’s fingers and wonders what she had done to deserve such a love from two women that put the celestial heavens to shame.

 

-

 

A dark and dreary haze accompanies the sky today, its gloominess creeping across the sky with the heavy taste of rain in the air and the blessings of spring. Barely has noon come and past before the first drops begin to patter against the window, steadily and then all at once. The pavement shimmers in the last few rays of sunlight before darkness engulfs the city, gentle winds and heavy droplets causing passerbyers to raise their umbrellas in a futile attempt to ward off the onslaught of moisture from dampening their garments.

 

It’s then that Dahyun awakes, the smell of petrichor flooding her senses first, very soon followed by the scent of food crawling through the air from the kitchen. Her stomach growls loudly but she pointedly ignores it, burrowing herself further into the sheets as wandering eyes watch the heavy droplets of water cascade down her window pane. A selfish happiness pricks at Dahyun’s chest at the sight of the rain, that particular feeling giving her the strength to rise from bed and make her way further into the apartment.

 

Jihyo greets her with a soft hello and a warm kiss to clumsy lips, too early for Dahyun’s motor functions to work enough for a proper kiss. But Jihyo never minds, only shoo’s Dahyun to get ready for the day while she finishes her pseudo breakfast. Had it been any other day, the blue haired girl would have put up a fight, would have wrapper her arms around Jihyo’s waist from behind, cheek planted safely between the short haired woman’s shoulder blades while she talked her ear off. But today there is moisture sitting heavy in the air, and Dahyun obliges with a quick press of lips to Jihyo’s cheek and a quiet thank you.

 

It isn’t long after Dahyun emerges from the shower that the worn door creaks its way open, Chaeyoung smiling warmly at them despite being drenched from head to toe in water. Dahyun can only laugh at the girl’s physical state, slides her shirt over her head and gently pulls her hair from beneath the hem before making her way to the blonde haired girl to help peel off her jacket.

 

(Chaeyoung always makes her way home early on rainy days, and Dahyun has come to love the rain because of it. Jihyo had once asked why that is, that the bright girl always manages to leave work early on days weighed down by the taste of rain, yet never gets reprimanded by her superior. Chaeyoung had laughed heartily at the question, gave Jihyo a small grin as she said, “You can’t exactly work on solar panels in the rain, now can you?”)

 

Jihyo makes an effort to scold Chaeyoung for not checking the weather report before leaving in the morning, but the childlike smile gracing the blonde haired girl’s face makes it quite difficult to reprimand her. She settles for a kiss to the forehead instead, and a stern request for Chaeyoung to at least attempt to stay in good health. The girl gives her a smile, one that makes her dimples more prominent against her cheeks and makes her eyes crinkle with a brightness no one else could hold, and just like that Jihyo has melted into her hands.

 

The short haired girl returns to the kitchen while Dahyun continues to help rid Chaeyoung of her soaked clothes. Despite her natural radiance of warmth, Chaeyoung shivers against the cold moisture clinging to her body, and Dahyun hates the sight of her love being so uncomfortable. So she works without care to help her warm her weary bones, shirt lifting above Chaeyoung’s head and leaving the girl exposed in just a black bra as Dahyun tells her to stay put, hurried footsteps carrying her to the linen closet beside the bathroom door.

 

She returns to a sight she didn’t think would be in front of her for quite some time. Chaeyoung stands quiet in the center of the room, the sound of rain and forgotten food sizzling in an abandoned pan in the kitchen as Jihyo stands close behind, fingers tracing along the skin of Chaeyoung’s back. The blonde merely remains still, allows Jihyo’s curiosity to sate itself as the pads of her fingers trace the beautiful sun drawn meticulously with golden ink between her shoulder blades.

 

“When did you get this?” Her voice is but a whisper, breath ghosting against the nape of Chaeyoung’s neck and causing goosebumps to rupture on her skin. Dahyun watches the scene carefully, hands idly playing with the fuzzy red towel in hand. Chaeyoung exhales shakily, and for the first time since they began dating Jihyo, Dahyun can tell she is genuinely nervous about the short haired girl discovering the truth they’ve kept hidden.

 

“The sun I’ve had forever but..” Chaeyoung swallows, gathers her words, “but the small, silver crescent moon within it I added later. After Dahyun and I had figured out how to make our relationship work.” Dahyun remembers the day well, can feel her own tattoo tingle as though the heavenly needle still pressed against her skin where the golden sun rests within the curve of her large waxing crescent moon. Remembers the years of difficulty and strife they had gone through to find a way to make it work, to make  _ them _ work, celebrating their success with a permanent mark of their love.

 

Words aren’t deemed necessary as Dahyun steps forward, setting the towel on the worn couch so that her hands may seek out the hem of her shirt. Her upper body is free of the fabric as she approaches Jihyo, pulling her wet blue hair to the side so that Jihyo may examine her tattoo as well. Chaeyoung looks over to her, expression mixed with both fear and relief, mouthing a silent thank you to the girl for not allowing her to go through this moment alone. Dahyun nearly jumps out of her skin when Jihyo’s fingers find her tattoo, no one other than Chaeyoung having been allowed to touch it in years so the new sensation is foreign to her, but not bad.

 

The seconds seem to stretch like hours for the two girls as Jihyo examines their tattoos with a seemingly trained eye, most definitely realizing that no known type of tattoo ink should glimmering softly as it catches the light, reflecting it against the surface as they move. They fear Jihyo feeling betrayed, fear the hurt that may arise in her eyes should she feel untrusted in their relationship, should the truth make its way into her wandering thoughts.

 

But this is Jihyo. And Jihyo is smart, kind, and most importantly brave. She laughs in disbelief after a few moments, hand leaving their skin to no doubt run her fingers through her short brown locks. Dahyun allows herself to fear for a moment, that an eight month relationship will crumble under the light that shines itself over this one single truth they’ve kept hidden for when Jihyo may be ready to hear it.

 

“You two don’t work for power companies, do you?” Jihyo asks softly, but the amusement is very prevalent in her tone. It’s enough to make Dahyun exhale a deep breath she hadn’t realized she was holding since she stepped out from the hallway. Jihyo must notice how much they’ve relaxed in that moment, her laughter circling around them like the rings of Saturn and settling nicely at the base of their chests.

 

“What gave you that idea?” Chaeyoung teases as she retrieves the towel Dahyun had meant to give her. Jihyo points to Dahyun, mischief swirling in her galaxy eyes as she replies, “The ‘once in a new moon’ comment struck me as off but with how long we’ve been together, the pieces started to fall together. Chaeyoung leaving earlier in the summer for work, Dahyun staying out later in the winter, one by one it all made sense.”

 

“Not to sound ungrateful for your understanding,” Dahyun’s voice is small and timid, eyes barely leaving the ground to meet Jihyo’s own as she manages to ask the question that’s been sitting in her mind for months, the pessimistic side of her that has thought of the worst case scenario for when Jihyo found out the truth. “But why hadn’t you left when you figured it out?”

 

Jihyo’s face takes on a serious expression as the question hangs in the air. She steps forward, hands cupping the warmth of Chaeyoung’s cheek and the coolness of Dahyun’s, taking a moment to look each of them as deeply into their eyes as she can. The serious look melts away, only a kind smile left in its wake as stars shine behind dark irises. “If I left I wouldn’t have gotten to feel a love as special as yours.” Chaeyoung’s cheeks flush as a shy smile tugs at her lips, and Dahyun can’t help but feel the flattery of Jihyo’s words as well.

 

“And besides,” Jihyo adds, this time much more playful than the last words she had spoke, “if I left I wouldn’t be able to call you the moon of my life,” Jihyo directs to Dahyun with eyes swimming with stardust, turning to Chaeyoung, “and my sun.” The reference to their recent television obsession breaks any tension between the three girls, a sense of contentment filling their small laughs at the short haired girl’s words.

 

“Good, because you’re all of our stars,” Chaeyoung says matter-of-factly. Her words bring a heavy blush to Jihyo’s cheeks, the girl finally averting her eyes from theirs to look to the ground bashfully. Dahyun and Chaeyoung finally close the minimal distance between themselves and Jihyo, wrapping their arms tightly around the girl as they whisper thank you’s and words filled with love to her, words that are instantly echoed back to them from the girl in their arms.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon salvaging Jihyo’s forgotten lunch by ordering takeout from the nearby restaurant down the road, the smell of petrichor and the feeling of unbridled love floating through the air around them.

 

-

 

The next new moon brings forth a new step in their relationship. Chaeyoung had arrived home later than usual, but had brought both their favorite takeout and their favorite girl along with her, so Dahyun certainly wasn’t going to complain. The remaining time of the colored sky was filled with a jubilant, clingy love; Chaeyoung trying and failing to feed Jihyo resulting in sauce smeared against her cheek, Dahyun secretly stealing the remote from them in the midst of their miniature food fight and mindlessly scrolling through Netflix, her head content to rest on Jihyo’s shoulder for the rest of their eternal lives.

 

A shift was felt hanging in the air between them, from the moment that Jihyo had discovered their truths and loved them despite it to the moment they shared on their worn out couch just then. There was a lack of hesitancy, an absence of fear of judgment and abandonment. It gave way to something the two celestial girls had not allowed themselves to feel with anyone beside themselves in a very long time. Gave way to a courage burning deep under the surface of the skin.

 

The last traces of daylight disappeared from the sky, a dark blue overtaking the atmosphere and lining the horizon with a dulled orange as Dahyun’s lips move hungrily along the skin of Jihyo’s shoulder, listening intently to her little mewls as they’re swallowed by Chaeyoung greedy kisses. A heat like no other threatens to swallow Dahyun whole as she gently tugs Jihyo’s shirt over her head, the gasps coming from her girlfriends as they struggle to fill their lungs with enough oxygen to return to their insatiable thirst for each other’s mouths only fueling the flames overtaking every inch of Dahyun’s existence.

 

She wonders if this is what it’s like to be the sun, wonders how Chaeyoung must feel if she herself feels like her skin is on fire.

 

Their love consumes them as much as their lust does, sheets tangled and grasped at with reckless abandon. The most heavenly sounds fill the air around them, strangled gasps and the most decadent whines, as the three girls bend and mold the most beautiful universe that all of space and time has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. Chaeyoung’s golden hair gleams with the most awe inspiring radiance as she sinks deeper into the pleasure, contrasting beautifully with Dahyun’s own moonlight luminescence and basking Jihyo in a light that highlights every little detail, every constellation in the expanse of her body between the light of the sun and the moon.

 

They present her with every little thing that they have to offer, every cell that makes up their being and every breath that fills their lungs, and in return she does the same.

 

A tired and delicate finger traces along the silver ink of her moon tattoo as she rests on her stomach beside Jihyo, the sensation of flying and free falling filling her chest like helium fills a balloon, making her feel lighter than no other. She feels that indescribable sensation reach its crest when Jihyo’s finger slows to a stop, another finger resting on her skin beside her index as though thinking of what they need to do next. It’s only when the moment has fled that Dahyun understands what her fingers have done, heart leaping into her throat as she hears Jihyo’s words.

 

“I.. Am I not the first one you two have called your stars?” The insecurity that laces her words is comparable to that of a knife thrust through Dahyun’s chest. Jihyo has always been their bright star, their galaxy among the endless black sea, and hearing her voice as she doubts her own worth to them hurts more than any physical pain ever could. So she turns to the girl, stomach plummeting to the ground at the tears swimming just beneath the surface of her once bright eyes. “I just.. Your tattoos, they have seven matching stars so I.. there had to have been more-”

 

“In a sense, you’re not the first we have fallen from the heavens for,” Chaeyoung’s voice is quiet, unable to meet Jihyo’s eyes as she tries to find a way to properly explain in a way that Jihyo will understand and not deem them absolutely deranged for. “We.. the history of the earth is vast and confusing-”

 

“You’re not the first we have fallen for because we’ve fallen for you before,” Dahyun sighs as she says the words, would rather just place all of her cards on the table and not find a way to sugarcoat the truth from the girl they love so dearly. “There are seven stars because we have found you seven times before throughout history, waited patiently for you to be reborn and grow to introduce ourselves to you in the hopes that you would fall for us again.”

 

Jihyo’s eyes are no longer filled with tears, rather glazed with distant thought and confusion. However she makes no move to rise from the bed and gather her things, makes no move to flee and leave them bare and heartbroken. Instead she seems to sink further into the bed, eyes trained on the ugly wardrobe Dahyun has been trying to get rid of for years as she asks, “I reincarnate?”

 

“One of the only humans that do,” Chaeyoung nods slow and sure, mouth hung open as she tastes her nexts words on her own lips. “We had first met you in 1498, and we were.. devastatingly taken by your beauty that we had to meet you, had to talk to you and befriend you and find out if you were a celestial being as well. But when we did befriend you it just.. It never seemed to be enough. We began finding ways to meet with you more often, just to hear your laugh and see how your eyes crinkle when you smile.”

 

“We hadn’t realized we had fallen for you until it was too late,” Dahyun smiles nostalgically, mind swimming with memories of attending parties of the most exquisite grandeur and performing the most outrageous of romantic gestures with Jihyo in her first life. She barely sees the short haired girl lips upturn in the smallest of smiles at her words, merely continues speaking. “But we were.. we _ are _ , the sun and the moon. And as taken as we were with you, we knew your life was short lived compared to ours. And the thought of losing you was absolutely terrifying.”

 

“So on December 13th, 1948, we went to a higher power than that of our own, to beg that you would be reborn into the next life, to burn out like the brightest star and create a new life in an explosion so beautiful- so  _ you _ \- that we could find you again, and again, and again,” Chaeyoung’s voice burns with unbridled passion as she speaks, and truthfully Dahyun could not have worded their conviction better than Chaeyoung had. Jihyo’s eyes fill with tears once more, but rather than those of sadness the tears fall out of love and disbelief, the smile on her face a clear sign of that change.

 

“But doesn’t it hurt?” She asks, the question startling both Chaeyoung and Dahyun slightly. Never once have they truly considered their own pain when it comes to Jihyo, it had just always been something deemed necessary when they knew she would return to them someday. But their beautiful Jihyo still manages to put their feelings into the light, causes them to face them “To watch me die, to have to wait for me to return?” 

 

“More than you will ever know,” Dahyun whispers, letting the memories of holding their love in their arms as she faded from one life and into the next fracture her heart enough for Jihyo to know that her words ring truer than she could ever truly understand. “But that doesn't mean it isn’t worth it. To be able to be beside you for as long as we live.”

 

Jihyo traces their stars again, this time much more calm knowing that she isn’t just some girl they’ve filled with words of false importance, that she actually is considerably more important to them than she had ever realized. “Seven..” she mutters quietly, words churning in her mind like that of a water wheel. “What is it like? To love the same girl seven times?”

 

“Every time we’ve loved you it’s been slightly different than the last but..” Chaeyoung smiles softly, fingers interlocking with Dahyun’s as she sits up, head laying gently onto Jihyo’s shoulder. The three of them tangle into one another to solidify a defining moment of their relationship, wordlessly taking that next step into the unknown together. “But it is always beautiful.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: On December 13th, 1498, there was a total solar eclipse.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading all the way through, I hope you enjoyed this niche little fic.
> 
> Be sure to follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for more poly content uwu


End file.
